A Holiday Surprise
by Providencelover
Summary: Syd and Owen have been in Chicago since December and have started new lives. When a patient comes into the ER where Syd works both their lives are changed forever. Please r/r. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A Holiday Surprise   
  
By: Providencelover   
  
Summery: Syd and Owen have been in Chicago since December and have started new lives. When a patient comes into the ER where Syd works both their lives are changed forever.   
  
Chapter one: The mother:   
  
Sydney Hansen walked out into the busy ER where she now worked full time. Her husband, Owen Frank had gotten a job offer in Chicago and the couple had moved there right after the honeymoon. Syd had been working in the ER since January and she couldn't believe it was almost Easter. She couldn't wait to go back to Providence to see her family and friends. Easter was three weeks away and Syd was counting down the days.   
"Dr. Frank we need you," a nurse said.   
Syd rushed over to them. She saw a gurney with a woman obviously in full term pregnancy coming toward them. "What do we have?" Syd followed the paramedics into the ER, putting on gloves and a gown. She knew this was going to be a messy trauma.   
"25 year old female stabbed," a paramedic began. He began giving Syd all the necessary info so she could treat the patient.   
"Thanks," Syd said. "She looks about nine months."  
"I'll get a fetal monitor," Sandy, a nurse who was standing nearby said.   
"She's in V-vib," Syd said, looking at the monitor. "Get the crash cart." Syd looked at the monitor. This baby had to come out and it had to come out now. "We need to get this baby out now...."  
"Fetal heart tones are down to 90," Sandy told Syd.   
"Page Dr. Jackson," Syd said. She was referring to the chief of the ER, Dr. David Jackson who had hired her when she'd first entered the hospital four months ago.   
Sandy nodded and went toward the phone.   
Syd grabbed the paddles. "Charge to 100......clear." Syd kept on shocking the woman and finally got a heart beat.   
Then the door opened and Dr. Jackson came into the room, putting on a gown. He was in his mid fifties with almost gray hair and blue eyes. He was about six seven and often scared staff when he was in a bad mood, kind of like Kerry Weaver on the show ER.   
"What happened?" Dr. Jackson asked coming up behind Syd.   
"Female stabbed, looks full term," Syd said. She looked at Dr. Jackson. "We need to get this baby out now."   
"Scalpel," Dr. Jackson said.   
  
A few minutes later the doctors were able to deliver the baby, but the mother was still in great danger.   
"I got it, you check out the baby," Dr. Jackson told Syd.   
Syd carried the newborn, a baby girl, over to the vassennett and laid her down. She checked the baby over. "Her color's good." Syd looked over at Dr. Jackson who was trying to save the mother, without much luck.   
"OK I'm calling it," Dr. Jackson said. He looked at the monitor, which was singling that the woman was flat line. "Time of death, 2:56 PM."   
Syd looked down at the tiny buddle. "Is there any family we can call?"   
"There's no identification," Sandy said.   
Syd looked down at the child. She was an orphan, with no parents, no home, and no name.   
"This patient was in here before," Zack, a third year med student who had just walked into the room said. "I treated her about a month ago, she was using."  
"What's her name?" Dr. Jackson demanded.   
"Karen Larson," Zack replied. "She was living in one of those shelters for battered women."   
"Was she using drugs?" Syd asked from where she was standing.   
"Maybe we can track down her old chart," Dr. Jackson suggested. He turned to Sandy. "See if you can track down this woman's chart."   
Sandy nodded and walked out of the room.   
"So she could be a crack baby?" Syd asked, looking at the child.   
"It's a possibility," Dr. Jackson said, sadness in his voice.   
  
An hour later Syd was reviewing charts at the admit desk when Sandy came up behind her.   
"I found the chart on Karen Larson," Sandy said. She handed Syd the chart.   
"Thanks," Syd replied. She took the chart from Sandy and started flipping through it. "Her last tox screen was positive for Opiate and cocaine, its no wonder this child isn't dead."   
"And how long ago was that?" Sandy asked, curious.   
"About a month and a half ago," Syd answered looking at the date that was marked on the chart. "She probably was still using."  
"So the baby's a crack baby?"  
Syd nodded. "That's what it looks like. Have they taken her up yet?"  
"She's in exam two until we can get a hold of someone in OB," Sandy said.   
"Page them again," Syd said. She walked toward exam two where the baby was. Dr. Jackson was standing by her bed. "We found the chart, she's addicted to Opiate and Cocaine. We need to get her to detox right away. "  
"Do you have the chart?" Dr. Jackson asked.   
Syd handed him the chart and watched as he leafed through it.  
"She needs to get upstairs," Syd pleaded. "I'll take her there myself if I have to."   
"We'll call someone from OB," Dr. Jackson said.   
"We already tried that," Syd snapped. She knew she was risking her job yelling at the chief of emergency medicine but for some reason that didn't matter, all that mattered was that this baby got the help she needed.   
"You are on dangerous grounds Dr. Frank," Dr. Jackson said angrily.   
Syd ignores him. She starts wheeling the baby out the door and toward the elevator.   
"Dr. Frank," Dr. Jackson said. Syd could tell he was in one of his moods, a Kerry Weaver mood she liked to call it. "Speak to me again like that and you'll wish you'd never set foot in this ER."  
Syd turned to face him, anger boiling up inside her. "I've done everything you've ever asked me to. I think the only reason you hired me is because you knew my old boss, Dr. Augustine. You've been everything but nice to me these last few months."  
"Pack your things and leave this hospital NOW," Dr. Jackson snapped.   
Syd looked at him one last time, then continued down the hall with the baby. She couldn't believe it; she'd gotten fired from her first job in Chicago. "God please help me," Syd muttered. She got into the elevator and pressed floor six. "Hello little one," Syd cooed. She touched the baby's soft forehead.   
The little girl looked up at Syd, as if she had a secret to tell.   
"You're going to be all right," Syd said. She kissed the baby's hand. Soon the elevator doors opened and Syd wheeled the baby toward the nursery.   
"Is this the crack baby?" a doctor asked.   
Syd nodded. "Yes...."   
Later that night Syd came home to find Owen on the couch in their tiny apartment they shared.   
"Hey!" Owen said. He looked at the clock on the VCR. "Its only five o'clock you normally don't get home till six."  
"It's a long story," Syd said putting down her purse. She kicked off her shoes and sat down beside her husband. "But there is something I have to tell you."  
Owen looked at her. He could tell she looked upset about something. "What's wrong?" he asked.   
"I got fired from my job," Syd said. She sighed. "A pregnant mother came into the ER, she'd been stabbed. We delivered the baby, but the mother didn't make it. We found out she'd been a patient of ours a month before and had been addicted to Cocaine and Opiate."  
"I'm so sorry Syd," Owen said. He embraced her in a hug. "So what are you going to do now?"  
Syd breaks free from Owen's grip. "Well I'm going to apply at County..I have good friends there. I don't know why I just didn't apply there in the first place but the boss, Kerry Weaver has been out of the country for the last two months."  
"Wow," Owen said. "Is the baby Ok?"  
"She's a crack baby which means she's addicted to the drugs that the mother was taking," Syd said. "We put her on Dextox and she'll be on that for a while. Hopefully I can get her transferred to wherever I get a job."  
"I've never seen you so...." Owen began.   
"It was like she connected with me Owen," Syd tried to explain. She sighed. "Her mother is dead, she has no family. I just wish there was something more I could do."  
"You're being her doctor, caring for her," Owen said. He took Syd's hand. "That's all you can do."  
Syd nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
Later that night as Syd gets ready for bed she keeps thinking about the baby. What if there is something more I can do? Syd thought as she dressed for bed.   
"Hey are you OK?" Owen asked his wife.   
Syd nodded. She looked up from her book she was reading. "I just can't stop thinking about the baby."  
"Syd you did everything you could," Owen said. "I promise."  
Syd sighs. She switches off her lamp, puts the book on the beside table, snuggling under the covers.   
"Night honey," Owen said.   
"Night," Syd mumbled.   
  
The next morning Syd walked into Rush (the name of the hospital she'd gotten fired from) and went up to the NIC. She went over to the baby's bed and looked at her chart   
"She's doing very well," the nurse said. "I heard about yesterday."  
"Thanks," Syd said. She looked at the nurse. "Do you think it would be possible to have her transferred once I find another job? I'd like to continue to be her doctor."  
"That shouldn't be a problem," the nurse said with a smile.   
"Can I hold her?" Syd asked as if she didn't know the answer to that question.   
"Of course!" the nurse said.   
Syd sat down in the chair and the nurse handed her the baby. "Hello sweet girl, you're doing so well."   
"Dr. Frank can I ask you....or rather tell you something personal?"  
"Sure," Syd said looking up. She felt a tiny hand grip her finger.   
"I think you'd make an excellent mom," the nurse, who called herself Kathy, said.   
"Thanks." Syd smiled and looked back down at the baby. "Its like she knows me or something."  
"Well you were the first person she saw when she was born," Kathy said.   
Syd nodded. "Yeah, that might have something to do with it."   
"DCFS is going to need to get involved pretty soon so we can find her a home when she's ready to be released."  
"Yeah, right," Syd whispered not taking her eyes off the tiny buddle in her arms. The thought of not seeing this pretty little face everyday scared Syd. She knew that she'd have to quiet being the baby's doctor after a while but for right now she didn't want to let go. Syd looked up. "Well I'd better get to County, I'm going to plead for a job."  
"Do you have friends there?" Kathy asked, taking the baby from Syd.   
Syd stood up. "Yes and I'm hoping they'll take pity on me and give me a job."  
Kathy laughed. "Oh you won't have a problem, you're a good ER doc."  
Syd smiled. "Thanks." She headed for the door. "I'll let you know if I get the job so we can get her transferred."  
"Okay."  
Syd walked out of the room and toward the elevator, praying to God she'd be able to land a job at county.   
  
"Get a portable chest," Syd heard a very familiar voice say, only known as Dr. Carter say. "Oh and page surgery too."  
"I could take it," Syd blurted out.   
Cater turned around, shocked. "Syd! OH my god what are you doing here?"   
"Would you believe me if I said I was here to beg for a job?" Syd asked. She gave Cater a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? How's Kerry?"  
"Dr. Weaver is currently out of the country right now," Carter said. He handed a chart to a nurse. "In Africa with Doctors united, she'll be back next week ."  
"Wow," Syd said.   
"So what brings you to our lovely ER?" Carter asked as he came around the desk.   
"My marriage,' Syd replied. She showed Carter the rings. "Its not Dr. Hansen anymore."  
"Wow, congratulations!" Carter said. "Whose the lucky guy?"   
"Owen Frank," Syd said. "So you can call me Dr. Frank."  
"Okay, Dr. Frank. Whoa that sounds weird."  
Syd laughed. "Tell me about it."   
"So what's this about a job?"   
Syd sighed. "Well I got a job at Rush, which I probably should've just applied here, but it was a friend of mine's friend so I felt like I had to, anyway the guy was a jerk I got fired yesterday and well...."  
"The rest is history," Carter finished for her.   
"Exactly. So I was wondering if I could possibly work here some....you know..."  
"I'll have to check with the boss upstairs but it shouldn't be a problem," Carter said. "We could use an extra set of hands, what with Dr. Weaver gone."  
"Great!" Syd said smiling. "When can I start?"  
"Is now good for you?" Carter asked, he looked around the ER. "As you can see we're really swamped."  
"Not a problem," Syd said. "Oh and there is one more favor I'd like to ask of you." Syd filled Carter in on the situation with the crack baby and explained what she wanted to do.   
"I think that can be arranged," Carter said. "But like I said we need to talk to the boss."  
"The boss meaning Ramono?" Syd asked, wrinkling her brow.   
Carter nodded. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."   
  
"Well Dr. Hansen what do I owe this visit?" Dr. Ramono asked.   
"Actually its Dr. Frank now," Syd said coming into the office. "I was hoping I could apply for a job here."   
"That's my responsibility Dr. Frank to hire new staff," came a voice from the doorway. Syd turned around to find Dr. Don Anspough standing in the office doorway. "Welcome back, well I guess I should call you Dr. Frank."  
Syd smiled. "Thanks."  
"We could certainly use someone with your background down there," Don said. "I've got it from here Robert." Don motioned for Syd to follow him.   
"Well I've worked here before...on temporary bases," Syd informed him.   
"I am aware of that,:" Don said. He looked at Syd. "I wouldn't worry about Dr. Jackson, I've never liked that man."  
Syd laughed. "Really."   
"Don't tell anyone I said that," Don said. He smiled. "As far as I'm concerned I don't see a problem with you starting as soon as you can, we've been a bit understaffed down there with Kerry Weaver out of the country."   
"She's in Africa, right?" Syd asked.   
Don opened the door to his office and motioned for Syd to enter. "Correct, she'll be back next week but don't worry we won't fire you when she returns."  
Syd laughed.   
"So how long have you been here in Chicago?" Don sat behind his desk and shuffled through some papers.   
Syd sat down in a chair in front of the desk, putting her purse on her lap. "Since January. I realize now I should've applied here but the other job was arranged by my old boss back in Providence."  
Don nodded. I see." Don looked at Syd. "Well Dr. Frank welcome to the staff."  
Syd smiled. "Thank you." She stood up, shaking his hand. "I guess I'll go get started right away."   
  
"So I take it the boss said yes?" Carter asked when Syd walked into the lounge.   
Syd smiled. "Yes, oh and I need a locker."   
"Well your old one was kinda taken over by a new med student," Carter said. He looked at the only locker that hadn't been used, Mark's locker. "But I'm sure Dr. Greene wouldn't mind if you used his."  
Syd nodded. She looked at Carter. "I know you miss him, I miss him too."  
"He was the glue that held this place together," Carter said. He let his mind wonder for a moment but then suddenly came back to reality. "Well let's get you started and for once I don't have to show a new doctor around the ER."   
Syd laughed. "Right. Oh and I need to call Rush and have that baby transferred here."  
"Are you going to give "That Baby" a name?" Carter asked following Syd out of the lounge.   
"I can't, not yet," Syd said. "But tell me if you come up with any."   
"Will do," Carter said. "Well go dig in."  
Syd laughed. "You got It." Syd walked over to the admit desk and picked up a chart. "Here's a good way to start off my new job, a head lac, well maybe my skills as a surgeon will come in handy."  
"Hey cool we don't have to page surgery anymore," Susan said. She came over to Syd. "I thought you looked familiar."  
Syd laughed. "Hi Susan, how are you?"  
"Good," Susan said. "Actually with Weaver not here its been a smooth ride this last month."  
"Susan," Syd snapped rolling her eyes. She hated it when some of the staff made fun of Kerry, after all, Kerry was one of Syd's best friends.   
"Sorry," Susan said. "And while you're here I need a surgical consult and I need to go rescue my patient from Pratt."  
"Whose Pratt?" Syd asked as she followed Susan into exam area two.   
"A medical student," Susan answered. "Pratt how's it going in here?"  
"Okay, Dr. Lewis," Pratt answered. "I'm almost done stitching up the cut but I think we need to page surgery."  
"No need for that," Susan said. She gestured toward Syd. "This is Dr. Sydney Frank, she's a surgeon, has a background in plastic surgery."  
"Thanks for the introduction," Syd said giving Susan a look. She held out her hand. "Please to meet you Pratt."  
"You too, Dr. Frank," Pratt said.   
Syd walked over to the bed. "Nice job. I could show you some new techniques if you're up to it?"  
Pratt's eyes went wide. "Sure!"   
Syd smiled. "Great! Next patient that needs stitches come and find me."   
Pratt nodded. "Will do."   
Syd waked out of the room with Susan following her.   
"So do you have wedding pictures?" Susan asked as the two walked down the crowded hallway.   
"Yes," Syd said as she grabbed a chart from the basket at the admit desk. "I'll bring them to you tomorrow."  
"Great!"  
Syd checked her watch. "Susan would you excuse me I've got to go call Rush and tell them to transfer the baby here."  
"Okay," Susan said. "I'll see you later."  
Syd nodded and walked into the lounge to use the phone.   
  
A week later the baby was doing great and Syd loved her job. She was standing at the admit desk several nurses and doctors as well crowded around her looking at pictures.   
"Are you going to make a scrap book?" Carter asked as he leafed through a set of pictures.   
"When I find the time," Syd said, laughing. She looked at a picture of Owen and her right after saying their vows. "That's my favorite one when we're walking toward the crowd."  
"Syd I love that dress," Susan said pointing to the picture. "Can I borrow it when I get married?"  
Syd looked at her, raising her eyebrows, smiling. "Is there something you want to tell me?"   
Susan's face turned bright red. "No, I just meant for when the time comes."  
Syd laughed. "Aww I get you."   
Then the doors burst open and the group looked up.   
"Anyone home?" a paramedic said.   
"I got it," Carter said. "Okay people back to work."  
"I'm going to go check on the baby," Syd said. She gathered up the pictures.   
"Have you picked out a name for the poor kid?" Susan asked following Syd to the lounge. The two went inside.   
"I was thinking about Jamie or Roxanne," Syd said.   
"How about Hannah," Susan suggested.   
"I have a niece named Hannah," Syd said as she opened her locker.   
"Oh, yeah," Susan said.   
Syd put the pictures into the locker and slammed it shut. "Well I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."   
"Okay," Susan said. She followed Syd out of the lounge. "Hey maybe we could go grab a cup of coffee and let you see the sights."   
"That'd be great!" Syd said. "Owen is working late anyway."  
"Okay I'll se you later ," Susan said and disappeared down the hall.   
Syd took the elevator up to the nursery and went to where the baby was. She peeked into the crib and smiled. "Hello little one."  
The baby looked up at her.   
"She's doing great," a nurse said coming over to Syd. "She'll be ready to be released in a few days. I guess we need to think about contacting social services."  
Syd nodded. She picked up the baby and sat down in the chair beside the bed. "We need to think of a name for you don't we?"   
"How about Kate?" the nurse asked.   
"Or Elizabeth," Syd cooed. She looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. "Yeah, Elizabeth that's perfect."   
Then a nurse came over to them. "Dr. Frank your husband is here to see you."   
"Thanks," Syd said. "Can he come in?"  
"I'll go tell him," the nurse said. She disappeared out the door again and a few seconds later Owen came into the room.   
"Well isn't this a pretty sight," Owen said. He kissed Syd on the cheek. "Is this the baby you've been talking about?"  
Syd nodded, smiling. "Yes. We just picked out a name for her."   
"What?" Owen asked. He noticed a certain glow about Syd, she seemed happier, something he hadn't seen in a while.   
"Elizabeth," Syd said. She looked down at the baby, who was gripping her finger. "She knows me Owen, I was the first person she saw when she was born."  
"You didn't tell me that," Owen said. He looked at the baby cuddled in his wife's arms. "I thought that if you had time we could grab a bite to eat."   
"That'd be great," Syd said not taking her eyes off Elizabeth. She stood up and placed the crib. Elizabeth started crying. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Syd cooed. She picked the baby back up and cradled her. "Hey there."  
Elizabeth stopped crying and gripped Syd's hair with her left hand. Her blue eyes wide open.   
Owen watched as Syd held this baby in her arms, rocking her and calming her down as if the child was her own. He looked at the child and noticed she'd fallen asleep in Syd's arms.   
"She's Okay now," Syd whispered. She put the baby gently back into the crib. "Okay let's go."  
"I think she likes you Dr. Frank," the nurse said.   
Syd smiled. "I'll be back up to visit later." Syd walked out of the room with Owen.   
"You know Syd you'd make a great mom," Owen said as they walked down the hall toward the elevator.   
"Don't get any ideas Mister," Syd scolded pointing a finger at him. "I'm not ready to deal with pregnancy."   
Owen laughed. "Okay case closed."  
"But I do want a child," Syd said seriously. "I want Elizabeth."  
"What?" Owen asked, shocked. "You want to adopt? Since when?"  
"Since I delivered that little girl," Syd answered. She leaned against the wall. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately."   
"Syd we've only been married four months I think we should concentrate on that," Owen said as the elevator doors opened back in the ER.   
Syd stepped out of the ER and started down the hall, Owen followed her. She went into the lounge. "Owen she responds to me. Did you see how she reacted when I put her down, she needs love and someone to care for her. Someone that isn't going to feed her every two hours."  
Owen didn't know what to think, he'd never seen Syd get so defensive. "You're really serious about this?"  
Syd looked at him long and hard. "Yes," she finally said in a serious tone. "I am."   
The two walked out of the lounge together and Syd went up to the admit desk. "Carter I'm going on break I'll be back in about an hour."  
"OK," Carter said glancing up. "Hi Owen." Carter comes around the desk and shakes hands with Owen. "How's it going?"  
"All right," Owen replied. "And yourself?"   
"Pretty good," Carter said. He looked at Syd. "Syd is saving our graces down here, no more calling up to surgery."  
Syd laughed. "Give it up Carter. I'll be back." Syd and Owen walked toward the exit of the ER. "How about Doc Magoos?"  
"Okay," Owen said. The couple walked into the noisy restaurant and found a seat. "Man does this place run on hospital staff?"  
Syd laughed. "Pretty much."   
Owen picked up a menu. "Wow its so nice to actually sit down at a real restaurant and eat lunch."  
"Aww poor baby," Syd cooed. She became serious. "Speaking of baby, Owen we really need to discuss this."   
"We will Syd I promise," Owen said gently. He took her hand. "Its not something we need to discuss now is it?"  
"We need to discuss it soon," Syd said forcefully. She looked at the menu.   
Owen looked out the window. He knew Syd was passionate about her work but he didn't realize how much, until now.   
  
The next morning Dr. Kerry Weaver walked into the ER, having just got back from a month long trip in Africa with Doctors United she was very tired, but glad to be back at County.   
"Morning Dr. Weaver," Pratt said. "Welcome back."   
"Thanks, Pratt," Kerry said. "How's business been?"  
"Good since we got that new doctor," Pratt said.   
Kerry looked at him, confused. "What new doctor?"  
"Dr. Carter hired a new doctor, well he didn't exactly hire her someone else did but she's great, we haven't had to call down surgery in like a week and a half."   
"Hey Pratt Dr. Frank's looking for you," Abby said. "She wants to show you a new suturing technique."  
"Okay. Well I'm off to learn new things see you later," Pratt said and walked off.   
Kerry walked into the lounge, shaking her head. She found Susan sitting on the couch with some guy she'd never seen before.   
"Hi, Kerry welcome back," Susan said.   
"Thanks," Kerry said going over to her locker.   
"Kerry this is Owen Frank the husband of our new doctor," Susan said. She smiled mysteriously.   
"Hi," Owen said. He stood up. "Do you know where she is?"   
"Go ask Carter he'll know," Susan said. She stood up and followed Owen out of the lounge.   
Kerry watched them leave. She put on her lab coat and slammed her locker shut, letting out a heavy sigh. It was good to be back but for some strange reason Kerry felt as if things had changed, like they weren't the same as when she left a month ago. Kerry grabbed her crutch and walked out into the hallway.   
"Coming through," a paramedic said.   
"What to we have?" Kerry asked catching up with the rolling gurney.   
"Patient stabbed in the chest," the paramedic said.   
"Trauma one is open," Abby said coming up to them.   
"Okay on my count, one, two, three, lift," Kerry said. She gently lifted the patient onto the bed. She checked the patient over. "Page Surgery."   
"Where's Dr. Frank?" Carter asked Abby.   
"I'll get her," Abby said and ran from the room.   
  
Syd was talking to Owen at the admit desk, waiting for a few labs to come back.   
"So are you two really gonna adopt the baby?" Chuny asked.   
"We haven't decided yet," Syd said.   
"Syd," Abby called running up to her. "Weaver needs you in trauma one."  
"Kerry's back?" Syd asked. She turned to Owen. "I'll see you at home." They shared a brief kiss. "What happened?" Syd asked as she followed Abby to trauma one. "And when did Kerry get back?"   
"Just now," Abby asked as she pushed open the doors to trauma one. She helped Syd gown up. "What have we got?" Syd went over to the patient.   
"Syd what are you doing here?" Kerry asked.   
Syd brushed off Kerry's question, trying to focus on the patient. After about ten minutes the patient was stabilized and taken up to surgery. Syd took off her gloves.   
"Syd," Kerry said as she followed Syd out of the trauma room and into the hallway. "What are you doing here?"   
"I uh....." but before she could get a word out she heard her name being called.   
"Dr. Frank the nursery just called your patient from Rush is having a seizure," Abby said.   
"What?" Syd asked. "I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." Syd brushed passed Kerry and raced toward the elevator.   
Kerry looked at Abby. "Dr. Frank?"   
Abby smiled. "Syd's the new doctor, Dr. Sydney Frank."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	2. The Surprise

A Holiday Surprise Part two   
  
"Ok sweet girl you're all better now," Syd cooed. They'd stopped the seizure and it'd been about an hour since the seizure had occurred and Elizabeth hadn't experienced another one, which was a good sign. Syd looked down at the baby in her arms. She had a hold of Syd's pinky   
  
"Are you and Owen considering adoption?" the nurse asked.   
  
"We've talked about it," Syd said.   
  
"She's doing great, she'll be ready to go home in about a week."   
  
Syd smiled. "Just in time for Easter." Then Syd looked up and saw Owen standing in the window. She motioned for him to enter.   
  
"I figured you'd be up here," Owen said coming into the room. He kissed Syd on the cheek. "How's she doing?"  
  
"Well she suffered a seizure but she's doing better," Syd said. She looked her husband in the eye. "Do you want to hold her?"   
  
Owen looked skeptical but finally he said, "Sure."  
  
Syd stood up and Owen sat down in the chair. Syd handed him the baby.   
  
"She's so little," Owen said. He looked at Syd. "Syd you must know I don't have much experience with a baby."  
  
Syd laughed. "Not many first time parents do Owen...mot of the time they're winging it."  
  
"That makes me feel better," Owen said. Then Elizabeth started to cry. "Uh oh guess I didn't make a very good first impression."  
  
Syd took the baby from her husband and cradled her, rocking back and fourth. "Shh its ok sweet girl."   
  
Owen looked at his wife as she calmed the baby down. He didn't know when he'd seen her so happy. "Syd I think we should do it."  
  
Syd looked up at him, while the baby held onto her pinky. "You mean....." Syd raised her eyebrows.   
  
Owen nodded. "I think you would make an incredible mom and this baby obviously responds to you."   
  
Syd smiled, her smile growing larger at each passing second. She kissed her husband passionately on the lips. "You don't know how much it means to hear you say that."   
  
Owen kissed Syd on the cheek and then bent down to kiss the baby's forehead. "So its official we're really this child's parents?"   
  
"It will be official," Syd answered. She looked down at her daughter. "Hello little one, I'm your mommy."   
  
A few minutes later after saying goodbye to Elizabeth Syd and Owen went back down to the ER and went into the lounge. Susan was there, sitting on the couch.   
  
"There you are," Susan said. "I need to rule out an appy." Susan stared at Syd and Owen. "You two look totally blessed out, is there something going on?"   
  
Syd looked at Owen, her smile growing larger. "Actually...."   
  
"Oh my god you're pregnant," Susan blurted out.   
  
Syd laughed. "No, but there is going to be a new addition to the family. Owen and I are adopting Elizabeth, the baby girl I've been visiting."  
  
"Syd that's great!" Susan said, excited. "When did you decide this?"   
  
"We've been talking about it for a while," Owen replied.   
  
"We just need to start the process," Syd explained. She smiled. "But other than that Elizabeth is ours."   
  
Three weeks later everything was set and Elizabeth was now officially Elizabeth Frank.   
  
"Owen could you please hand me her bottle," Syd asked. She was sitting on the couch getting ready to feed Elizabeth, who was not happy.   
  
"Sure," Owen said. He went into the kitchen and got the bottle. "I can't believe you didn't tell your family."  
  
"Owen we leave tomorrow for Providence," Syd said, taking the bottle from her husband. "Here you go sweetie." Syd looked at her husband. "Besides I was planning on surprising them."   
  
"Boy are they going to be in for a shock," Owen said.   
  
"I did tell Tina," Syd said. "I called her two days ago and she said we could crash at her place when we arrive. She promised me she wouldn't tell." Syd looked down at her new daughter.   
  
Then the phone rang, causing a whimper from Elizabeth.   
  
"I'll get it," Owen said. He stood up and went over to the phone. "Owen Frank."   
  
"Owen, its Joanie," came Joanie's voice from the other end. "Is Syd there? I called the hospital and they said she'd taken the day off."  
  
"She's here," Owen said. "Hold on." Owen put the phone down and went over to Syd. "Its Joanie."   
  
"Here feed her," Syd said. She carefully placed the baby into her husband's arms and gave him the bottle. "She needs burping in a few minutes."  
  
"I got it Syd," Owen said. "Go talk to your sister."  
  
Syd stood up and went over to the phone. "Hey, Joanie."  
  
"Hey Syd," Joanie said. "Getting ready for tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes," Syd said. She looked at her husband who was sitting on the couch feeding Elizabeth. "Its been crazy here lately."   
  
"I figured. I wondered what happened to those every day three hour long conversations," Joanie said. "Dad is really excited about you coming home and you have been the topic of Hannah's vocabulary for the past week."   
  
Syd laughed slightly. "I feel so loved."   
  
"What time is your flight tomorrow?"   
  
"We leave here around noon and we should arrive in Providence two and be at Tina's by three or so."   
  
"Are you coming by the house?" Joanie asked.   
  
"Yes, after we drop of our stuff at Tina's. I didn't want to impose on dad," Syd said.   
  
"Why? Its just you and Owen."   
  
"Not anymore," Syd whispered looking over at Owen and Elizabeth.   
  
"What did you say?" Joanie asked.   
  
"Nothing," Syd answered quickly. She motioned for Owen to put Elizabeth in her cradle. "Look Joanie I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Joanie said. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too," Syd said and quickly hung up. She walked over to the couch and took her daughter into her arms. "I'll put her down." Syd put her down in the cradle and covered her with a blanket. "You're my angel, yes you are."  
  
Owen came up behind her. "And you're mine." He kissed her passionately.   
  
"Honey we need to pack," Syd told him sternly. She kissed him again. "I love you."   
  
"Mmm right back at you darling."  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Syd looked at Owen. "Who could that be?"   
  
Owen shrugged. "Maybe its social services with the adoption papers."  
  
"I wish," Syd muttered. She went to the door and opened it. There stood Susan. "Susan! Hi! What a pleasant surprise."   
  
"I tried calling but the line was busy," Susan said, stepping into the apartment. "Nice place."  
  
"Thanks," Syd said, keeping her voice down. "We just put little one down for a nap."   
  
"How is she doing?" Susan asked, lowering her voice.   
  
"Great! I actually got five hours of sleep last night," Syd answered. "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"No, thanks," Susan replied.   
  
Then they heard crying.   
  
"I got her," Owen said. He went over to the cradle and picked up his daughter. Susan came over to him.   
  
"She's getting so big," Susan said.   
  
"Would you like to hold her?" Syd asked. She rubbed her daughter's forehead. "Hey sweet girl you not sleeping?"   
  
"I'd love to," Susan said. She took the baby from Owen. "Syd she looks just like you."  
  
"Shocking," Syd said laughing. "Considering I didn't give birth to her."  
  
"You're still her mother," Susan said. She sat down on the couch with Elizabeth. "So, when do you leave for Providence?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Syd answered. "I forgot to tell Kerry what day I'd be leaving."  
  
"I'll tell her," Susan promised. Then Elizabeth started crying. "Whops I think someone wants her mommy."  
  
Syd took Elizabeth from Susan. "Come here sweet girl."  
  
Susan smiled. "You're going to make a great mom."   
  
Syd smiled. "Thanks." She cradled Elizabeth in her arms.   
  
Susan stood up. "Well I'll let you get back to your motherly duties."  
  
Syd laughed. "Thank you for stopping by."   
  
"Not a problem," Susan said and walked out the door.   
  
The next day Syd stood in front of the B&B trying to decide if she should go in or not. She knew Elizabeth was getting hungry. They'd arrived in Providence half an hour before and had taken a cab to the B&B.   
  
"Tina doesn't bite," Owen said coming up behind her lugging two suitcases.   
  
"She's the only one that knows about our daughter," Syd said, walking up the front steps. Syd rang the doorbell and a few seconds Tina appeared at the door.   
  
"Oh my gosh she's adorable!" Tina cooed. She held the door open for them. "Come on in."  
  
Syd and Owen walked into the B&B and Tina closed the door behind them. She led them into the living roomand Syd sat down on the couch with Elizabeth in her arms.   
  
"So you finally talked Owen into adopting," Tina said sitting in an arm chair across from Syd.   
  
Syd nodded. "Do you want to hold her?"   
  
"Sure."  
  
Syd placed Elizabeth into Tina's arms.   
  
"She looks just like you," Tina commented.   
  
"Everyone has told me that. I didn't even give birth to her," Syd said with a laugh.   
  
"So the mother was on crack?"   
  
Syd nodded. "Yes. Elizabeth was a crack baby."  
  
"That's so sad," Tina whispered, a sad expression on her face.   
  
Syd nodded.   
  
Then the doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll take her," Syd said and took Elizabeth from Syd.   
  
"I'll get the door," Robbie said as he ran down the stairs. He opened the door to find Joanie and Jim standing on the porch. "Hi, dad, hi sis."  
  
"Where's Syd?" Joanie asked pushing her way past her brother.   
  
"Nice to see you too," Robbie said and closed the door. He went into the living room where Syd was sitting with the baby.   
  
"Shh," Syd cooed as she tried to calm Elizabeth down.   
  
"Ok either you picked her up at Babies R Us or you had a very fast pregnancy," Joanie remarked.   
  
Syd looked up, laughing. "Hi, Joanie. She is your surprise."   
  
Joanie came over and sat down by her sister. "Ok missy, please explain."   
  
"Well..." Syd told Joanie how the mother had come into the ER from a stab wound and had died leaving the baby without a family.   
  
"Wow," Jim said. "Looks like Hannah, has a new cousin to play with."  
  
Syd laughed. "Not for a few years yet."   
  
"Can I hold her Aunt Syd?" Hannah asked. She came over and sat down on the couch beside her Aunt.   
  
"Sure, just be really careful," Syd told her niece. She put a pillow under Hannah's arm and gently placed her new daughter into her nieces lap. "I think she likes you Hannah."  
  
Hannah smiled. She looked at Syd. "I like her too. What's her name?"  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"I like that name," Hannah said and giggled.   
  
Then Elizabeth started crying.   
  
"I'll take her," Jim said. He lifted the baby into his arms. "Come to grandpa." Jim looked at his daughters. "I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. I can watch her for an hour or so."  
  
"Thanks, Dad," Syd said and got to her feet. She looked at her sister. "Come on Joanie I want to hear about your amazing love life?"  
  
"What love life?" Joanie mumbled as she followed her sister into the sunroom. "So, why didn't you tell me about Elizabeth?"  
  
Syd sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs. "I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"Well you certainly did. Syd you are going to be an incredible mom."  
  
Syd smiled. "Thanks, Joanie."   
  
Later that night the whole family gathered at the Hansen home for a big feast. It was the first time the family had been in the same room since Syd and Owen had moved to Chicago.   
  
"So how's life in Chicago?" Joanie asked Owen and Syd.   
  
"It's great!" Syd said. She knew she was lying to her family but she didn't want to hurt Owen's feelings. Syd missed Providence. She'd been homesick ever since they'd moved into the apartment and even being at County with Carter and everyone didn't help much.   
  
"Job's great," Owen said as he took a bite of his roast. "Joanie this roast is incredible."  
  
"Thanks," Joanie said, smiling.   
  
Then they heard Elizabeth crying from the living room.   
  
"I'll get her," Syd said and stood up. She walked into the living room to get her daughter.   
  
While Syd was in the living room Owen leaned forward. "There's something I have to tell you that I haven't told Syd yet."  
  
"Oooh a secret," Joanie said excitedly.   
  
"I just found out that my job transferred me back here," Owen whispered.   
  
It took everyone's strength not to get up and scream as to not spoil the surprise for Syd.   
  
"Sorry," Syd said coming back into the room carrying Elizabeth in her car seat. She sat Elizabeth down beside her on the floor. "So, what did I miss?"  
  
Everyone exchanged looks.   
  
"What?" Syd asked looking around the table at her family. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" she demanded.   
  
"Well sis looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of you from now on," Joanie said, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Syd looked at Owen. "What's going on? Did you get transferred?"  
  
Owen nodded.   
  
Syd breaks into a big smile.   
  
"I get to see my new granddaughter more often," Jim said happily. He held up his glass. "I propose a toast to Syd and Owen, for moving back."  
  
"Hear, hear," everyone chanted.   
  
Later that night Syd and Owen were in the guesthouse (they had decided to stay at the Hansen's after Joanie begged for about an hour claiming she needed to bond with her sister) lying in bed. It was almost midnight but nether of them could sleep.   
  
"Owen are you sure about this/" Syd asked turning to face her husband.   
  
"I am definitely sure," Owen said. He planted a kiss on Syd's nose. "And besides I know you've been homesick I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Syd sighed. "You caught me. How come you know me to well?"  
  
"Because I'm your husband," Owen replied with a wink. He glanced over to where Elizabeth was sleeping in her crib. "I think it would be nice to have our daughter close to her family."  
  
Syd smiled. "Yeah. Well that means I get to start work at the ER again."  
  
"Why work at the ER when you can re-open the clinic? I mean if we stay here and live in the guesthouse we can save up enough money to buy us a house of our own and that way Elizabeth will get to know her grandpa and aunt and cousin."   
  
"Owen," Syd began, "There isn't enough money to re-build St. Claires."   
  
"Who says you have to re-build? Why can't you just find a different location?"  
  
"Because it wouldn't be St. Claires if it wasn't at the spot. That's where Helen first started the clinic and that's where its going to stay," Syd said forcefully. She sighed. "I'll think of something."   
  
Then Elizabeth started crying.   
  
'Well you better think of it quick because Elizabeth is not going to wait," Owen said.   
  
Syd sighed and got up. She looked back at her husband. "No one ever told me motherhood was going to be so tough."   
  
TBC.   
  
A.N hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I need some ideas. Here are a few I had and we'll vote to see which one you guys like best.   
  
1. A mysterious person gives Syd the money to re-build St. Claires. Burt comes back to Joanie. Pete teaches Hannah how to ride a horse which ends up in disaster.   
  
2. Syd goes to work back at the ER with mixed feelings. Joanie starts receiving threatening messages on her answering machine at the Barkery. Pete gets caught cheating on a math test.   
  
Ok please vote on these choices in a review. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get enough votes. 


End file.
